Oh! My girl
by Nozomiyuri
Summary: I thought I was normal until she wrapped her arms around me and I found myself not knowing...Bewildered. She asked me, "Do you desire anyone?" Do I?I wouldn't even ask her the same question cuz I knew she wanted me...how much? Temari/Tenten Sakura/Ino
1. Chapter 1

NozomiYuri

Tema-chan is kawaii! (pounces on Tema and she glares at me) nee....Tema...Aishiteru... ;)

Demo,...Aishiteru...Shikamaru!! XD But you are not together in this fanfic.

If you don't like yuri...don't read. though to me, love is love.

Temari/Tenten

and side pairings later!

I mixed people age up on purpose ^^ I don't really want them to be in the same grades and just have one older. =o So everyone is mixed up.

XxXxXxXxxXxXx

"Temari-sama...?"

She whispered my name in confusion. I cursed under my breath and released my hold on her.

"Heh, you know me." Was the only thing I said as I fixed my clothes that has been ruffled due to getting myself close with her.

She didn't answer, but remained quiet.

I don't know why I had the impulse to just grab her and hold her close to me.

Maybe because I heard some of my fellow classmates whisper about her. Personally I didn't know the girl.

She stared at me with her brown eyes, her two buns were still in tact. She was shorter than me and they had describe her as plain.

They were definitely blind. I wanted to touch her.

Plain and...

"Tell me, do you desire anyone?"

She opened her mouth as if to say and then closed it.

"No?"

"N-Neji..." She said suddenly.

"Interesting," I turned away to take my leave.

XxXxXxXx

"What were you upto?" My old friend asked me as she made her way towards me and then stopped and reached for my collar that was not fixed properly.

She smiled at me, with her blue eyes shining bright and her blond hair making her look like an angel.

"Nothing," I answered boredly as I turned away from her eyes and sat impatiently waiting for school to end, but it won't anytime soon. It was only lunch.

"Yes, and yet Hinata tells me how you abducted someone earlier and locked the girls locker room so no one could interrupt."

I gazed back at her with lazy eyes, "And?"

"You can't be abducting people!" She started, her arms going everywhere. She was always full of energy. Annoying even.

I was chosen to go around Konoha and Suna. I was sort of responsible for the peace-or should I say the activities between the two schools.

"I didn't abduct her, she-"

"Her? She? What?" Ino gasped. She took several steps back as if what I said was so shocking.

I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms against my chest, I was getting irritated. Not only that her loud voice made everyone hear that I cannot even intimidate them for eavesdropping on topic they have no business in knowing.

She stopped as she noticed the glare I was sending her. "Temari, we are in a religious schools campus."

"Hai, Hai." I said. "I was just joking around. Beside she's not my type."

"Oh?"

"She's straight." But would that stop me?

I don't know, I found the girl utterly cute.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

TenTen-

I was unsure how to feel towards Temari-sama, she was two years my senior. She was well known through out the dorm.

Even though I was from a different school, we were all in one dormitory place. I was from Konoha, she was from Suna.

She was well known enough she dominated in Suna, and soon the schools had come together so they could hold a competition with it.

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the tree that's been shading me since lunch started.

_"Here you go," A voice from behind said, I turned around and saw for the first time the girl they had label the Desert Flower. She was taller than me, her hair was long and wavy, even with her great height she didn't lose any of her feminine curves. In fact even with the clothes she wore, which were not the mandatory girl uniform of Suna, she wore black pants that fitted her perfectly and white polo that was not button fully, in fact only three in the middle were buttoned. _

_I blushed, I couldn't believe...._

_I in turn went back to her face, she was expressionless at first, but she was handing something to me._

_My key._

_"Thank you," I said and I reached for it, and as I did I ended up touching her too. I instantly pulled away as I got my key._

_"Hmm," A smile appeared on her face, it wasn't a friendly smile. I'm not sure what kind of smile it was but it left me sort of in a paralyze state because all I could do was gaze into her eyes._

_She moved forward and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards her, her other hand touching my cheeks. I had to tilt my head up a bit since she was much taller than I was._

_She inched her face closer, and I still couldn't move, but...I whispered her name. _

_"Temari-sama...?" I said, this broke the spell I was in, or maybe it broke because she released me._

_She looked slightly displease that I knew her but she never said any of it._

_"Heh, you know me." She started fixing her clothes. I'd seen the light from her eyes fade all of a sudden. Why?_

_I just watched. Though I wondered how I looked like now, it couldn't be that bad considering she merely held me close to her._

_I remained silent for that time, what was there to say? Talk about how of course I knew her? Who doesn't know her?_

_"Tell me, do you desire anyone?" _

_Desire? Desire anyone? I never went as far as desiring...a crush. I had a long over due crush for Neji Hyuuga._

_"N-Neji..." I said, but it felt odd to say it because it was not the sure answer to the question. _

_"Interesting," She turned and left me alone._

_I sunked down to the floor, still surprised. Shocked. _

_What was this feeling deep down?_

"Argh, Ino! Stop jumping me!" I snapped back out of it as I opened my eyes and saw her, the desert flower, Temari with Ino Yamanaka, clingng to her.

"Temari! I can't believe you! Shikamaru Nara is good looking. I can't believe he had enough energy to talk to you during lunch." Ino poked her cheeks repeatedly while Temari tried to fend her off.

"Heh, if you like him so much, why don't you tell the lazy ass so? He's your type, I see." Temari replied, her voice made it seem like she could careless.

"Hai, hai...Shika-kun, ne? Heh, Tenten-chan!" Ino waved at me and ran towards me and hugged me.

"Ahh...Ino-san..." I started. She squeezed my cheeks and smiled at me.

"Tenten," Ino clasped my hands together as she wrapped hers around my own. "You are so stunning. Say did the Hyuuga ask you out yet?"

I knew Ino for awhile now, we've been in the same school. She was known for her beauty and she was very bright, it was just that she was so much into boys she get easily distracted and come out as an air head. But when guys aren't around, she was more bubbly, more affectionate towards me. I had some how thought that she had a crush on me.

I blushed slightly, it was uncomfortable truly. To have the girl, Temari-sama, be there looking at me and then Ino-san acting all cute and then asking me about Neji.

"Ano...No." I said.

"It's alright. I'm sooo confused with them." Ino went on. "Never having interest in any of us girls...Heh, Sasuke never likes any girls because he's into Naruto."

My eyes widened I never thought they...well...they were always together. Naruto would always fight anyone who dares hurt Sasuke. But then Naruto had always had a crush on the pink haired girl...

"I think Sasuke likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke."

She went on and on, and I couldn't follow.

I felt someone nudged me from the side and it was Temari-sama, smiling at me. I wondered if she remembers what she'd done earlier, she had not given any signs of it even when she saw me.

"Ino could go on forever," She whispered to my ear, that I felt her breath and it sort of tickled me. I wondered if she was aware of what she was doing to me.

"Hnn..."

And then It happened, she kissed my cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, _Tenten" _

It just hit me how lovely her voice was...

It was a girl's voice that held confidence and have that sincere yet...playful tone?

XxXxXx

Temari-

When Ino and I were back in the dormitory and in our room, I settled on showing and relaxing for two hours. After I decided to get on my homework.

I never brought the girl Tenten up in our conversation. It was actually Ino who begun to talk about her. I was puzzled at the glow of the blond's eyes...

I didn't know Ino knew Tenten, as in know-know her, spend time and things like that. I was jealous because I learned as the blond continued to talk on and on, that she had spent time with the brunette since she was twelve. Tenten was two years my junior apparently according to Ino's facts.

It was also apparent Tenten wasn't lying about Neji...Since Ino mentioned him earlier as well.

Also that the only admirer she had was from this Lee guy, but then she was soon forgotten by him replaced by a certain girl...

I sighed and closed my notebook as I was finished with my homework.

"Say, Temari..." Ino begun.

I looked at her as she sat there on the chair with her study desk, she looked like a fallen angel...Was she heart broken? She looked in pain like she was being ripped apart in two.

"Have you ever loved someone...so much...it hurts?" She asked in a whisper that I almost didn't catch it.

"I...No," I said knowing full well even my love for my family don't hurt much, physically I could endure anything for them. Emotionally we're still struggling to find the word love. It was foreign to the Subaku family.

I sitted myself, crossing my legs and then scratching my head as if to wack something out to ahhh say something about love.

"I...I...Is it possible to fall in love with someone without knowing...?" She asked, still not looking at me.

I thought about it, "I guess..." I said.

"Fall in love with the person...regardless..."

I blinked a couple of times and it hit me, I jumped up and stood on my bed while I pointed a finger at her, "You...like me!?"

Woo, and I thought she was about to confess all those glances she takes just to look at me.

"No!" She shouted, though she started laughing and I started laughing and she grabbed a pillow and attacked me with it. "Though, you're very beautiful Temari." She said with a straight face.

I found myself slightly flushed at this, Ino could be very attractive at times...when she wasn't obsessing about herself much or guys.

"So...what." I said finding a way, "You...You like girls?"

"No...I...I...I think..."

"Spit it out already, Yamanaka." I said irritated.

"I'm in love with a girl..." She had the disgusted face on.

"You make it sound so wrong," I said. "I like girls." She rolled her eyes as if to say, no shit. I grinned.

"I know! B-but...I...never felt this way. You're more open to it, obviously. You abducted sweet Tenten."

I narrowed my eyes at her and then grabbed the pencil on the desk and put it against her neck.

"Sweet Tenten? You know Yamanaka...I don't like sharing." I said.

She backed away and chuckled lightly. "She was never yours to begin with Subaku Temari."

And just like that we found ourselves staring into each others eyes.

I moved forward and pulled her against me, wraped my arms around her waist.

"And are you mine?"

Ino blushed furiously then. She pushed me back and I let myself stumble back down to my bed.

"Everything is a joke to you," Ino said in annoyance and a hint of disappointment in her voice.

XxXxXXxxxxxxx

I came to school slightly late because I had to drag Ino out of bed. Poor girl hadn't slept because she was so nervous about the girl she realized she was in love with. I guess admitting to yourself that you're in love makes you into a nervous wreck, perhaps it makes it worse that you have less likely chances of being rejected because....the girl may not be into a girl being in love with her.

Ino didn't have enough time to fix the girl's uniform perfectly that she had settled to my comfortable own made uniform that were like the guys one except more sexier and cool.

"You know, Ino. We go on like this, I think your girl would think we're together." I pointed out as the blond clinged to my arm. She looked up at me and then let go.

Also, I didn't want my new found crush to think I was a player, even though I fooled around alot before...

"I...I'm just very nervous. I...I always teased her...I...."

"You teased her? I'm sort of surprised Ino. I heard stories you two were best friends when you were little until you both ended liki-" I stopped. So I knew who the blond was in love with.

I wondered how long Ino knew Sasuke liked Naruto. I wondered if their jealousy was because they like the same guy. Or Ino was jealous someone else capturing girl's admiration.

"Hmm, Well good luck to you, Ino." I said as I waved bye and I headed for Suna side while she went back to Konoha.

I wondered if Tenten would be wearing the same uniform as yesterday...

I'm so going to piss off Kankurou today, I need a distraction. Maaan, there weren't alot of cute girls like Tenten in Suna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten-

One hundred....

"Whoa..." They echoed admiration...jealousy behind me.

I had hit the mark perfectly...

Archery, Air rifery...I was good at aiming.

So I ended up going into the gym playing basketball with the guys because the girls were too shy to join, except for Sakura, who was strong in offense and defense, I was also surprise when Hinata joined.

I figured she wanted Naruto to notice her, and she was excellent, in fact she would hold her end with Neji...even though it was still obvious who was stronger.

"I'm not letting you score," A cocky Kiba, who took his shirt off. "Let's make a deal..." He started, stretching his arms out and smiling.

"I win...I want a kiss from you."

I blinked. "Wah..."

"And if I lose...I will kiss Shino!"

I sort of laughed, "Yeah, maybe you want to kiss...Shino." I said, could be...He suggested it anyways.

"No, I get to keep Akamaru for a year if you lose."

His stopped smiling and hesitated, so he wasn't that confident.

"Deal..."

"You better hug your puppy good bye for awhile!"

XxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I thought I would have won, but Kiba was very good. He was strong and fast, I was too confident.

Sakura and Hinata looked apologetic at me, I shrugged it off. It wasn't there fault, I was the one who agreed to the bet anyways...

I can't believe I lost. By a point no less.

I sighed.

He came up to me and pulled me against him, "Tenten...You're very cute...especially when you're flushed." He said.

Not flushed from him! Flushed from running alot! Argh...cocky bastard.

He leaned down and I was so...I didn't want this kiss, not in front of everyone in school. Not in front of Neji!

His lips were a mere centimeters away that I felt his breath against my face and I just closed my eyes in fear.

"Agh!"

I opened my eyes the same time I saw Kiba hitting the court ground.

I was awed, standing right in front of me with her back facing me was....

"Temari-sama..."

"Man..." She said. She glanced at me and said, "Did Yamanaka lied to me? She said you don't have admirers...but what is this bastard doing trying to kiss you?"

I was very bewildered by her.

I figured from all those stories, the rumors of Shikamaru and her...

But today, she looked like she had set her eyes on me. Like I was being hunted and she can't take her eyes off me, the prey.

She also looked slightly annoyed.

And then a book hit her, "Ow!"

"What!? How was I suppose to know Tenten have admirers, I don't stalk the girl. You know a simple thank you would have been better!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-san...You called Temari-sama here...?" I asked confused.

She nodded and then her eyes widened. "It's not that-"

"She texted me saying you were playing basketball and you had your hair up in a ponytail. Argh, I didn't believe Ino anyways," She turned away from Kiba to walk towards me.

When she was close enough she lightly put her hands on my cheeks and her face closed into my own.

"You're too cute..." She kissed my forehead this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

"Why can't you be in the same class as Tenten?" I said all of a sudden.

Ino frowned at me as she took a bite at her salad, it didn't even have dressing! Shit...

"Because I'm older than her, hello. What do you want me to do? Flunk?"

I waved the conversation away as I took a sip of my green tea.

I saw some of the girls from Oto, like Tayuya with her long red hair.

She saw me looking at her and made her way towards me. I found it amusing that looking at someone means giving an invitation for them to come at you.

"Hello," She said to me. "Pleasure seeing you here, Temari-neesan" She grabbed my green tea and sipped it. I'm not going to take another sip.

"Hmm, how have you been?" I asked politely. It was my job to be nice to everyone.

She leaned her body to me, "Missing you."

Tayuya was beautiful except she was so straight forward when it comes to sexual things.

I had gotten tired of girls like that easily.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw her. She was watching me. I turned to fully gaze her, I smiled slowly.

She lifted her head up slightly and then turned away and chattered with the group of people in her table.

She could hold herself up, stand up to me. She was amazing.

She still had her hair up into two buns, no longer the ponytail I saw earlier.

I wondered if she knew what I want to do when I see her hair like that...

XxXxXxXxX

A/N

Okay, so there's a whole bunch of schools in this big ol' campus.

I'm not sure, who's in who school yet. It's mixes anyways. Some ninjas from Konoha, might be going school from Suna or others...

And yes, Ino and Temari are the same age in the story, Sakura and Teten are younger. They are also room mates.

Also, read-It's a Temari-Tenten pairing. Also some side pairings, I'm still deciding who I shall hook up with who. But the main would me TemaTen.

Nozomi Yuri

P.S. I am quite aware of my mistakes. And No, I don't find the need to check it at the moment, perhaps later.

Gomenasai


	2. Chapter 2

xXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXx

Back.

Temari/Tenten

Side Pairings, revolves around mostly girls ^^ so...mostly Yuri, unless I decide differently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

I was sitting down on the grass, my back against the tree. It wasn't so much the perfect weather to be outside, the clouds looked dark and ominous. I sighed, why is it everytime I decide to take a break from my duties, nature itself won't let me have any peace? Damn it all. I closed my eyes as I remembered what I'd been doing through out the whole week.

Waking up early in the morning around 5 am and then preparing everything that was needed for the Suna Activities, awaiting for all the student councils from other schools to meet up, sitting in chairs for many hours. I wondered why I never got tired of doing things. Of course, Ino made sure I was at the meeting everytime, she was the President for the School of Konoha. While my brother, Gaara managed to be the President for Suna. Everything about it was based of popularity. For example the upcoming even would be for the greatest couple. Sasuke for Oto President.

Who thought of the idea?

I had no idea. I was sitting there with everyone and they were all thinking of what should be the upcoming event that would be popular for everyone. I was doodling one my white blank paper, and soon their voices were a mere blur to me and I had filled my paper with the sketch of the lovely Tenten laughing. It was the image I'd seen when I walked passed one day and I saw her with the famous Hyuuga Neji. It was quite apparent she did really like this Neji guy. I didn't stick any much longer than needed because I had things to do. But I was quite torn between being happy to see and hear her laugh and sad because it wasn't meant for me, I wasn't the one making her laugh like that.

So it was decided for the greatest couple-coming up activity and we have to come up with obstacles the couples would face to makes sure how strong and compatible they are together.

Ino was the one who filled me in since she noticed my mind was off elsewhere. She didn't ask any further though what's going on.

By late afternoon I would soon forgotten the beautiful asian girl named Tenten. It was always like that with my crushes, excited today, never later.

I opened my eyes as the scent of ground being wet went into my nose. It had started to rain.

"Fuck," I said. But I made no move to start walking into the dormitory, it was late noon of friday. Students should be relaxing outside since most of the time we're stuck inside sitting on chairs listening to never ending lectures.

I just stood up and leaned back against the tree, my hands going inside my pockets.

Ten Minutes-

"For someone who everyone holds highly you really don't care," A voice said. I snapped my eyes opened and found myself smiling.

"Tenten, Hey." She was out of the usual Konoha uniform, she was wearing a white hoodie that was sleeveless, white tank top underneath it and black girly baggy pants that fitted her nicely along with white tennis shoes.

"I don't think your clothes are water proof," I said. She gave me an odd look and shook her head. I reached and touched her hoodie and it was slightly wet, but not by much.

"It's not...It's just meant to keep me warm." She said. I raised an eyebrow, a sleeveless white hooded jacket was meant to keep people warm?

"And look good," I said quietly, she caught what I said and averted her eyes off of me. I made her uncomfortable. Hell, I probably make any straight female uncomfortable.

"So what don't I care about?" I asked, remembering all of a sudden what had snapped me out of my of somewhere thinking.

She sighed, "You don't care if you catch a cold, staying out in the rain when it's suddenly getting cold." She said.

"But you're here," I said.

"That's different, I was running to get to the dormitory. And then I saw you." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

She grabbed me, her hand encircling my wrist all of a sudden and started kind of dragging me towards the dorm. I made no move to stop her, hell if I knew this was going to happen anytime soon I would have asked for a storm.

XxXxXxxX

Ino-

I was sitting down the coach comfortably reading the first book from the twilight saga. I couldn't quite stomach it. I was always into romances, but honestly I don't believe in the story itself being told. I wondered if Temari outlook had rubbed off on me. She always said true love was an obsession. Right now, Bella had a great obsession with Edward Cullen. I couldn't quite understand why she would all of a sudden be so into him, because he was not normal? What about all those guys that liked her? They weren't good enough? I guess no one was enough if it wasn't the right person you wanted all along. It was like an all or nothing.

I closed the book and leaned back against the coach more setting myself more comfortably. Then all the fussing came about when a bunch of girls went into the dormitory giggling and moaning, groaning about the rain.

I watched the door be open and close by the students. I'd seen Temari get out so far I hadn't seen her get back in. I was slightly hesitant if I should check up on her. It wasn't like her to stay outside when the weather isn't nice. But then Temari didn't want anyone babying her. So I decided to stay put, I already got a towel ready for her when she comes in soaking wet.

And then she came in, Sakura Haruno. Her hair was dripping wet, I found myself standing up and walking towards her,

"Here," She looked at me and then the towel I held out for her. I smiled a little. She took it and said thank you. "You should take a hot shower after," I suggested to her.

She nodded as she kept the towel wrapped around her smaller body frame. I admit, I was taller by a couple inches and more sexier, it was no lie.

"I was looking for my roomie..." She said as she stared at the door that had been closed. "I hope she'll be coming in soon."

I shook my head at her, "If you're worried about your friend, you should have brought an umbrella...Now who's going to worry about you?" She laughed at the same time I laughed along with her.

"Well, you already took care of me." She said as she shrugged and then lifted the towel slightly. I said "Huh, that's right."

I caught the quiet words she said, "You have always been there for me..."

The door swung opened wildly and in coming my best friend Temari and Tenten.

"Temari!"

"Tenten!"

"Sakura-chan" Tenten said immediately. I noticed how she dropped Temari instantly and Sakura went to her as if on cue.

"I was so worried about you. C'mon let's go before you catch a cold." Sakura said as she tugged on Tenten's wet clothes. Tenten nodded and followed and they walked away but Tenten did glance back at Temari who stood their with her long hair dripping wet watching in surprised expression.

"Was that towel meant for me?" She said. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"No, if it was I wouldn't had given it to her." I said. She smirked, she knew fully well the truth.

She draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, I felt my shirt soak in the water from her clothes. "You know...You're not that bad either." She said.

She and I bursted out laughing.

"Never try that on me Subaku or else you'll be meeting my fist."

"That's why you're my best friend."

"Does it work on her?" I whispered.

"No, not at all." She frowned. "But I like her."

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura-

Was I to feel slightly weird? I held the towel the blond and blue eyes beauty had given to me. I knew her since we were but mere children. She had always been there for me even when we had a falling out because we liked the same guy, she was still here for me. I wanted to say how much I missed her. But then my pride wouldn't let me. It would only hurt her more...we lost alot of years of friendship because of one stupid crush that still won't notice me much. I wondered if she knows. I wondered if she's making fun of me at the very moment!

I remembered when we first started hating each other, she would call me names and say why would Sasuke be with me when I'm so weak and so ugly. I felt the chills. I shivered slightly shaking my head a bit. I don't want to linger in the hurtful past. Ino hadn't bothered me for a long time. She would make faces when she passes me by, sneer and then whisper something that I couldn't quite hear.

But today was different. Today she smiled and handed me the towel that wasn't meant for me. I'd seen her with her new best friend Temari. I'd seen them walk around the dormitory laughing and goofing off. They were so carefree. They were perfect. They were both beautiful and intelligent. They also gained alot of reputation, they were both heart breakers, the only differences was Temari was breaking girls hearts while Ino was breaking guys heart.

Tenten even mentioned when we were walking back into our dorm room that Temari had an arm wrapped around Ino and they were laughing. I had looked back then and I saw Ino's carefree. She didn't mind the closeness of the girl with her, she didn't mind getting wet. In fact they kept their hold on each other, I wondered if that was the replacement Ino found to keep Temari warm since she had given me what supposedly meant for Temari.

I didn't quite understand the pang of jealousy that hit me then and now, I found myself laying back onto my bed, being miserable.

I sighed and closed my eyes, the shower was still running. Tenten had insisted I took a shower first since she would take longer than usual. Boy she was being honest.

I rolled onto my stomach and reached for my pillow.

I heard rumors that Ino breaks the guys heart and couldn't be with any guy because she was in love with a girl in the dormitory. I wondered who for awhile now, and then I couldn't help but be led into a dark hole, it was obvious she was in love with Temari. What's worse was Temari had set her eyes on Tenten.

Tenten had told me all about the things Temari had done, making light moves on her. Flirting. I warned Tenten not to get close to the Suna Student. She was trouble. I had cursed at myself when I saw Temari saving Tenten from a kiss, thank her not because she herself kissed Tenten even if it wasn't on the lips, I doubt Tenten wanted the kiss. She had always asked for help to make Neji noticed her. She worked hard in everything, she was just very shy, like the way I get around Sasuke.

The bathroom door opened and Tenten came out with a towel drying her hair with it, wearing her pjs that had panda design.

"Hmm," She started looking out the window were it was still clearly raining hard. "Do you think an umbrella would be a far better choice?"

I remained silent, she had that far away look that meant even if I answered such an easy question she wouldn't hear me.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Temari-

Next day,

I was having trouble trying to concentrate in the library. I could feel eyes on me and I looked around and they would turn away. I wondered why they're so shy and wouldn't just come and talk to me. The worse I could do was give them a day and then leave. I would be doing them a favor if I keep turning their heart and just stay away from them at least I won't be playing with their emotion knowing full well how it will end.

I caught sight of one of my classmate that I actually got along with, she was standing there staring at the bookshelves, she looked quite out of it. I cleared my throat when I reached a couple feet behind her, she turned slowly and blinked a couple of times before greeting me. I always liked Lirin. She never would look at me love struck, she was just like Ino, except not that much affectionate, all in all, she had the mannerism of guys in general how they keep their emotion to themselves most of the time. She was an enigma. Actually she was known to break many hearts girls and boys, but as far as I know she was never with someone.

"Temari, are you here to frighten young girls away again?" She asked. There was no hint of sarcasm anywhere, but I could never tell when she was serious. It was also slightly weird, She was my height with straight jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes with porcelien complexion. I smiled before answering the question.

"I thought that's your job."

She shrugged, "I'm beginning to think most girls who attend any school in this campus are lesbians or are broken hearted to find out the guys they fallen in love with are too caught up with their ego hence making them oblivious to the sweet world around them." She said easily as she turned her back at me and continued to look at the bookshelves.

I moved so I would be by her side, I looked at the books, well weren't they interesting. They were mostly poems books. All the authors I couldn't even recognize.

"It's a collection of poems...Have you read poems that speaks of desire?" She asked me.

"No, I can't say I ever read a poem..." Though her question about desire had me going back into the past when I first pulled Tenten against myself. I had asked her if she ever desired anyone.

"Even the greatest lovers find themselves lost and alone even surrounded by love, but tis not what they need.

What is it you seek? A touch that will burned your skin for eternity, linger around your body till you find yourself laying there longing for it? Desiring someone is bitter sweet."

"Huh," Was the only thing I could say.

"I'd seen you look at the Konoha girl, Tenten. I'll be the first to warn you it's not like the others you had."

"Hmmm, why are you te-"

"I rather not see you hurt, Temari." She told me, her voice was sort of angelic but it lacked the emotion she speaks of. Does she care about me?

"I won't get hurt,"

She glanced at me and she smiled slowly and then touched and caressed my cheek. I stepped closer to her and pulled her against me.

"I didn't expect this from you, Lirin." I said with a hush tone. She gazed into my eyes deeply and her eyes were by then half closed and looking hazy. She pushed me back.

"Calm down, Temari." She said her voice taking a lighter tone, "You're not my type."

"Good," I said and then raised an eyebrow and she continued completely understanding what I'm asking. "She's not my type. Nor is your best friend or your best friend's love."

"How do you know?"

"Abducting the poor girl. You had my love worrying sick about Tenten, I assured my love you wouldn't do any harm. Suna's students reputations...quite dangerous. And your often appearance on their school ground had me panicking at what stunts you would pull." She sighed, except the sigh was as if she was happy with it. "Please don't make love worry about Tenten and Sakura as well... You and Ino better be careful of who you let your lustful eyes linger to."

It didn't hit me until later on when she pulled out a book from the shelves and started to walk away from me...

Lirin was with someone. Oh, bloody hell. Oh great, who could she be with? That girl was gorgeous and whoever was with her was one lucky bastard.

I smirked though realizing how she wasn't straightforward with the sex of her love, why? Perhaps that was her mistake, if it was a guy she could have easily said he, but she resisted using any sort of he, so it must be a she. Why else avoid it? It's not like guys would be embarass letting know they were with a beautiful girl.

So it's a girl she's with and...she's from Konoha. How else would Lirin's "love" know and care about Tenten and Sakura? And have information with how many times I'd been on the school ground of theirs...

Female and close...Abduction...Ino...Ino telling me...Hinata!?

Lirin was with Hinata. Holy shit. I shivered slightly so going after Tenten would be very difficult. It was very apparent Lirin was protective of Hinata even if she didn't quite say it out loud or showed. I knew Lirin too long not to know.

Hinata cared about her friends...

Lirin cared about Ino and I...heh.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Temari-

Lunch,

I found myself hunting down Ino and then dragging her around the cafeterium looking for Lirin. I already knew it would be pointless to look for her with Hinata Hyuuga. Lirin was sitting alone and so Ino and I went to her.

I pulled out a chair and Ino did the same with a huff and moaning about how tired she was.

Lirin stopped mid track, pausing a bit before resuming back to eating her desert. She smiled politely.

"Temari and Ino, what a pleasant surprise." She said. "I never ate with you two before...at the same time too. I hope no one finds it odd." She said.

Shoots, maybe it was a bit odd. Haha, maybe that was the whole hush quiet glances they were giving.

"Are you going to stop me?" I asked.

"Stop you from what?"

"I'm going after Tenten, I want to know if you're going to stop me."

"And why would it matter if I stop you?"

"It doesn't. Really, I'm just wondering how far you would go for your lovely girlfriend..." Her eyes narrowed at me.

I was never into blackmail, but hell dealing with Lirin was difficult. She was intelligent and had power just like I do.

"I won't let you two hurt them. Hurting them would hurt..." She closed her eyes and said, "Hinata," My eyes widened and I felt Ino snapped in attention. "She cares for them, and I love her so much I can't bare see her cry."

"I pegged you for a straight gal," Ino blurted not so gracefully it's a good thing Lirin was from Suna and was used to this kind of out burst. She just chuckled, "Oh...But Ino-chan," her voice taking a slight teasing sound, "You thought you were straight...and here we are."

Ha! I found myself unsuccesfully hiding the laughter bubbling inside of me.

I sighed sadly, "But you're the lucky one..." Ino and I found ourselves sulking and Lirin pushing her chocolate cake towards her and even going so far as trying to feed us, which we accepted anyways. She was cute, who could resist?

Though she stopped the moment the lovely Hinata walked passed us and glanced into our direction, Lirin didn't move the entire time but had her eyes on the girl. She had it hard.

So Ino and I took the chance to put icing on her face...It was all in fun.

Until one thing led to another...and things got out of hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END!

read and review please, tell me if you like it....^^ and what you no like so i improve.


	3. Chapter 3

"In a midst of love there are heartbreaks."

-NozomiYuri

I am sorry if this chapter drowns you but I will make sure to save you-and if that be unsuccessful then you will not drown alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

I was against the door just outside of Lirin's room. I thought it was better to apologize even though she said there was no need because it was all an accident. Running around trying to put icing on each other could lead to some bad stuff, er, well depending on the factors. What happened between Lirin and I would be considered hot, but then to some other eyes like her girlfriend Hinata and all the girls around, it was an ill display...religious schools beliefs and homophobia.

I ended up crashing into Ino when Lirin twirled around to avoid getting more icing on her face, I stumbled forward the same time Lirin tried to get a hold of me so I wouldn't get hurt and Ino tried the same thing. She made me go closer to Lirin than I should have and then since we were the same height, our lips met and she had a hold on me, so in the public view it looked like she made a move to make out with me. Ino on the other hand, didn't get any kissing, but she did wrapped her arms around me as the attempt for not going down. It was confusing and the kiss, lips meeting lips, didn't break apart soon because we were both in shocked and pain. Honestly you can never enjoy a kiss when you crash with each other!

I heard shuffling from inside the room and light footstep, and I stood up properly and faced the door the same time it opened.

She stood there, her jet black hair tied up and her long hair wasn't as straight as before, instead it was slightly wavy. Her blue-ocean eyes were unblinking for a moment when she took in who was in front of her. She was also wearing a blue night gown that showed enough legs and the straps were lace. I never noticed before but Lirin always had the look of a sexy seducer, she always has the hazy look and her eyes were always half closed, and her long black eyelashes accents her eyes, making you gaze deeper, it didn't help either the feeling especially when you gaze at her porcelain skin it makes you want to touch her.

"Temari, you know it was an accident." She said.

"I know but I want to talk to your gir-" She pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"There's alot of nosy people," She explained. She crossed her arms and said in lack of emotion as usual, "You don't need to do that. I'll just have a talk with her."

I could understand that, it's not my relationship.

I remained quiet for awhile.

_"Ow," I said, I tasted the twang of blood, metalic and salty._

_Lirin was massaging her head and had her eyes closed. Ino was asking if we were okay and I replied, "I don't think we have any injuries..."_

_Sakura Haruno marched in front of me and gave a cold death glare that I even felt. She bit her bottom lip before saying anything._

_"You disgust me, You can't keep your hands off anyone with panties could you!? Even when they're not yours to begin with." My own panties? What? _

_I frowned at her. She was making what happened worse that it was. I glared at the smaller girl._

_"You don't know me," I replied coldly. _

_"Temari," Ino and Lirin said at the same time. _

_"Haruno, it was an accident." Lirin said calmly. "Please go back to what you were doing before this, you are giving them a show." _

_The pink haired girl glared at Lirin and even pointed a finger at her, it was offensive because Lirin was older than her and she was highly respected by everyone, teachers and students._

_"You are just like them aren't you!? Playing with someone's innocent heart. You think so highly of yourself that...I swear, my best friend won't be running back to you!" She lowered her voice in a histful whisper, "She deserves better than someone who fancy themselves a player. You, Temari and Ino are all the same."_

_"Sakura," Ino said in a warning voice. _

_I would have hit the girl. But I loved Ino so much, she was my best friend...I don't think she would want me hurting someone she's in love with. Though she was also attacking Ino, Lirin and I. I took a glance at Lirin, she wasn't so much paying attention to what's going on in front of her, but she was looking at someone else. I followed her gaze and she was looking at Hinata Hyuuga. She was sitting there quietly, looking away from us, her hold on the chair looked hard, it was like she was clutching it for her dear life, she looked weak in a way. _

_"You touch any of them, I will fuck you up." The pink haired said. _

_"I won't let you," Ino replied, sounding aloof at the same time. It was probably breaking her._

"I'm really sorry. I didn't expect we'd kiss right in front of them. I mean...you know not that I would kiss you. I mean it be a blast to kiss you but, damn it." I wasn't quite sure where I was going. "This Haruno girl, she just doesn't get it. I just want to beat her up for some reason."

Lirin tsked though she had a smile on her face as she took a sit on her study desk.

"I don't think Ino-chan would want that."

"Bah, c'mon that girl totally disrespected all three of us and now created an image like we're some big bad wolves. And now made everyone think I'm bedding you."

"Uhm, not to offend you or anything, but you and Ino do have a reputation." She said smoothly and in a state of fact tone that I wasn't offended. "But reputation or not, I find it unfair she judge us because of her feelings for Ino."

"What?"

"She's harder on us because we associate ourselves with Ino. She hates Ino. She always liked me and looked up to me," Lirin began. "So I was slightly surprised to see her talk to me in that manner, but then she was shocked I even knew you two."

I raised an eyebrow and open my mouth slightly.

"No, I never mentioned that I knew you and Ino. But I think they at least know we're acquainted." She gave a sheepish smile. "I was trying to get Hinata, but you know how girls think...Their friends has to like you before anything happens. Unless they're hopelessly in love with you. But I don't think Hinata was or is. She didn't even knew me then, but then she was carrying plenty of books when I first met her..."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Lirin and I had been in the same school for years now. She was always quiet but she was never the library type of person. In fact she was like me, though never a player. Never fooled around.

"Heh, I see that was your technique." She was slightly blushing now. She made a face and sighed. "But seriously Temari, in all honesty I need to sleep."

I left and said goodbye and said I'll make sure Hinata talks to her soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I walked around the dormitory endlessly it seems and found myself going into the piano room because it always soothes me. I went and took a sit in front of the grand piano and started playing. I just played any notes that flowed smoothly with each other, I started relaxing as all I could think was the music I was making. I played faster and faster and then I stopped.

"Did she tell you what happened?" I asked. She was walking towards with me as her steps echoed in the room since it had marbled floor. She didn't stop until she took a sit next to me and layed her fingers on some of the piano keys and started playing. I listened and recognized it, "River flows in you".

Was this her way of speaking to me? I joined her after content on listening her playing, I wanted to share the moment with her. Not only could I say I listened to her play the piano, but I played with her...side by side.

We didn't stop until many minutes later. I wasn't sure if I should break the silence. I just wondered if she knew...was she mad about it?

"I'd always known Lirin knew you. She would never join in the conversation when your name is brought up or when Ino was brought up too. She never said to any of us that she was friends with you two. But Hinata was worried for me when you'd abducted me one day and she mentioned you to Lirin. Beside someone who'd been in the same school for years and are part of the student councils, how could you not at least know each other's name? Lirin had a talk with me that if I'm ever uncomfortable with any of your advances I'd tell her. Though she asked me straight out if I was even into girls to begin with, I said no, I am not into girls. She said that was great because then she doesn't need to worry."

"She said that huh?" I smiled to myself. "She cares for you and Sakura. She even reasoned with me that I shouldn't fight with that pink haired girl. Though her reason was...well" I cleared my throat. I wasn't going to mention how Ino was in love with someone that hates her. "I think I screwed up by accidentally kissing her earlier."

She was really not into girls. Maybe that's why Lirin said I might get hurt. My feelings would never be return.

"Hmm," Tenten said, I looked at her, she was wearing white pajamas with cute drawings of pandas. She had her hair down this time, and it looked so nice that she wanted to feel it but made no move to touch it. She already screwed up Lirin's relationship with Hinata and Ino's success of at least being friends with Sakura looked slim. "Don't worry Hinata loves Lirin alot...I think that's why she's hurting so much by an accidental kiss. Give her a couple of days she'll get her logical side soon. You know us girls, our emotions sometimes mess up our reasoning."

I had to admire the girl then, if I didn't know any better I swear she was here to soothe me and she had done exactly that. I don't feel as bad anymore. I believed her about Hinata seeing the 'light' later on.

"Thanks," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

Desiring someone is bitter sweet...especially when the person you want doesn't want you.

I smiled.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Ino-

Next day,

I found myself slightly crankier than usual. Who knows, maybe it started out annoying because Temari's younger brother Kankurou was hitting on me. He was handsome but he was also a player and I always considered him metro.

I wondered into the Subaku family, the only one I could consider straight would be...Gaara? Or maybe not. He never showed any interest. Kankurou was a player who was sexy enough but takes time to get himself ready with clothes and sometimes foundation make up. Temari...Well hell Temari was beatiful, she was a good example of exotic beauty, she was mixed but mostly European with a sexy tan like she was always outside.

"Bah," I was also slightly pissed off from yesterday. I didn't like the fact that Sakura attacked my friends. She had no right, she didn't even know them. Even when I thought she was wrong I prepared myself to stop Temari if she was going to attack Sakura, but luckily she didn't. I had a feeling she didn't do anything because of me, what a pal. I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain with the insults she threw at us, especially to say that to Lirin.

Lirin didn't deserve it.

Temari and I are a different stories.

I was never so nice growing up. I played with boys emotion. I made fun of Sakura. I was no saint.

Temari played with girls, she never took any of them seriously. At first I thought she was bisexual, especially when I saw her always with Shikamaru, they made a good pair. But then Nara was too idle for Temari's taste.

I caught sight of Tenten. She was practicing her archery, I watched from afar, scaring her wouldn't be too good. She has a deadly shot.

I wondered how Temari found herself liking Tenten. I wondered when exactly did the blonde laid eyes on the girl.

"Ino-san?" I didn't even notice she had stopped her practice and was looking at me, man was I out of it.

"Hey, Tenten." I said. "Is it safe to go to you now?" She nodded and putting her bow and arrow aside, thank kami.

I walked slowly towards her, I don't know why but even when I'm in love with Sakura I never was attracted to any girls before in my entire life time. I admitted that I found Lirin beautiful, almost like an untouchable beauty that was her allure and Temari was the kind of beauty you long to touch and get burn in the process. Compared to them I fall in as ordinary. I didn't bother dressing up today, I just wore a sport bra underneath my white tank top and dark jeans with converse, I didn't even tie my hair. Maybe Temari's habits were rubbing on me. Damn it, I should hang with Lirin more.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" I asked with a smile that's been perfected with many years of practice. She blinked and seem to consider my offer and nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

I was hanging out with Lirin, I thought it was the least I could do for Lirin. She had confessed that she'd been spending most of her time with Hinata, but since they hadn't reconciled yet she can't even seek her out.

She was also helping me out plan the activity. "Why don't you just join me?" I asked her as we were sitting in a rounded mahogany table, the surface of it wasn't smooth because there were tattoo carved into it. I found myself tracing the design and wondering why it look. She was sitting there with her hot tea, putting honey into it, she mixed it gently with her tea spoon, her eyes never leaving it.

"I'm more of a passive person." She admitted.

"Why must you keep your relationship with the Hyuuga girl a secret?"

She frowned and pulled back some of her side bangs behind her ear, she looked at me and said, "She'll move away if her father ever finds out about me. She already disappointed her father so much...If her father finds that she was with a girl..."

"I see," Bitter Sweet. "Tenten said Hinata would come around."

"Even if she did I think it be best if she moves on." Lirin said. "She'll be happier with someone else like well known Uzumaki Naruto."

I made no comment. But my mood was sinking down to my very toes, I wanted to do something fun. I don't want dramatic high school days.

I grinned, "Heh, don't worry Lirin." I reached for her hand and she looked at me puzzled. "You're always welcome in my bossom." Faking a british accent while saying it.

She laughed her free hand covering her mouth so gracefully, "As usual you're always generous."

"What can I say? I have much to give." I playfully made a provocative gesture with my well blessed bossom.

"Say Lirin, since we have all the time of the world, why don't you tell me how you and Hinata met." I said. I was curious. "It's been happening and you haven't told me. In fact I'm still getting use to the idea you were hiding it from us. I mean...we talk alot, don't we? You're always honest to me. I'm honest to you. Why keep it bottle up?" I pouted. "I would have never told anyone if you told me."

"Gomenasai, Temari."

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Next Day-

Temari-

I still wanted to see Tenten. I wanted to get to know her more. Lirin and Ino still supported me with how I felt. Though it was weird to try and win over a straight girl when one of her best friend hates you because she hates my best friend and the other girl hates me because I kissed her girlfriend er ex. Heh, and I thought it would be easy. Who the hell was I kidding?

I frowned maybe my crush on her was futile! Never meant to be. But then I always had confidence in making people fall in love with me.

I saw her and would have made a move on it except she was sparring with Neji Hyuuga. She looked determine and I could hear him teaching her how to move and be more succesful.

She had braided her hair and twisted it into one bun and only her bangs were loose, she wore a blank tanktop and sweatpants with white tennis shoes.

Neji caught Tenten's wrist and pulled her swiftly against him and they smiled at each other.

I looked away from it, very displeased at what I'd seen. I don't know why I disliked it so much usually I wasn't the possesive jealous type, but it was different with Tenten even if she wasn't mine.

She caught sight of me and stopped smiling. Neji caught her expression and turned and frowned slightly upon seeing me. Maybe he knew who I was and what I wanted.

He stood beside Tenten, almost protectively. I was pissed off at his moves, he thinks I'm going to hurt the girl? He set his eyes on me cooly, he thought of himself highly and was confident, I could tell that much. It didn't help in the matter than Tenten likes him. I was already on the losing side, but hey I lack common sense when it comes to wanting.

She started walking towards me until Neji stopped her by holding her hand, Tenten glanced back at him and he gave her the look not to go.

They were already together?

I was told Neji hadn't notice Tenten much...even though I heard he had been aware of her feelings.

They seem to talk alot and I took it as a chance to just leave.

xxXxX

I ended up going to the near by waterfall that I'd found deep into the forest behind the dormitory. I don't think anyone knew of the place, it was too deep into the forest and most of the people here never took time to stroll down. They were unaware of the life around them most of the time, too caught up from within. I stared at the beautiful waterfall calling out to me and it was my favorite place, there were so many flowers, just like the lily and the tulips and roses.

Someone must have seen this place and taken care of it, it was too beautiful. Maybe that was the beauty of it...being untouchable.

I never soaked in the water, I thought of it pure, so I merely gazed at it like I'd done with flowers mostly surrounding the fountain and I.

No, I think someone know this place besides me. Perhaps they had done the same thing I'm doing now. Gazing.

"You love it?" Someone said from behind me, her british accented voice was the unique one I was so similar to it. "I'd seen you come here sometimes."

She stood beside me and we stood for kami knows how long before breaking the silence.

"She loves him, doesn't she?" I asked, I was lucky enough to keep myself together. "The way she gazes at him. She wasn't lying...when she said she desired him."

"And now you're hurting." I watched her move around before stopping in front of the lily, she sunked down being closer to them but never making a move to touch them. Maybe she felt the same way I felt towards the flowers.

"There are so many flowers in the world but I only love one. She's special to me because I spent time taking care of her so she could blossom..."

"And she had blossom?"

"Very beautiful." Lirin answered. For the first time I'd seen her cry. She was a silent one. "I...I...don't..." She struggled to say.

I went to her and kneeled beside her as I embraced her. The tough exterior I've gotten use to was nowhere to be seen as she her body shook and I could feel the wetness of her face.

"She...She...I knew...we were going to be over soon...Naruto...Naruto...I'd seen him gazed at her..."

I held her more tightly now. I understood where her pain was coming from. She hadn't said much about her feelings towards Hinata, but Lirin doesn't need to give a life story. Simple words were enough.

She was hurting. Badly. Understood it but our pain weren't the same. I was in pain because I hadn't gotten a chance to hold my flower and call it mine. She was in pain because she knew how it felt to have her flower and hold it...and then the hardest part was letting that flower go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

A week-

Lirin and Hinata were old news now. Lirin left it be because she knew deep inside Hinata wasn't for her. Lirin never went back to the library nor to the student council meetings, she was the vice president of Suna after all. Ino was the president and I was the middle person between the two schools. I never noticed Hinata during the meetings, actually I never payed attention much, she was the vice president of Konoha. She was there sitting silently. Maybe that's why Lirin had refused to go to the meeting.

"So is this couple activity still a go?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. Heh.

"It sounds like a bad idea at the moment," Konoha president Ino Yamanaka voiced out. "Only people who are a couple could participate. It would be fair for the single once."

Good point.

"We could always change it." I said. "You know, have all the single ones fight for someone. Fight to win someone."

"And who would be interesting enough to attract everyone's attention female and male at the same time?"

I smiled. "The most popular person in each schools, of course." I said. "Who else?"

Sasuke Uchiha president of Oto sighed. "And that is all your intelligence could think of?"

"Fuck off," I said.

"Temari" Gaara warned.

I stood up from my chair and approached the Uchiha ass hole. "Look here, your brother was great. You on the other hand are another story. You are one of those people that cause themselves their own pain. You're a fricken drama queen. All the girls want you because they can't have you because you're fricken gay and won't just flat out tell them!"

Sasuke looked shocked. At least his expression was different.

"So, tell me, who's popular in Konoha high that you want so much? Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked. "He'll be in there so don't be bitching. Your chance to win him."

I glanced at Hinata and she was looking at me. "Lirin would be the one from our school. She's popular enough with male and females." I cleared my throat. "I for one would want to win her."

"Whoa, did Lirin say she wanted to be in?" Ino asked in surprised. "If she is, I'm participating."

"You're gay?" Gaara asked Ino.

"Uhm..." Ino struggled to answer the question. Haha, yeah. Now it doesn't come easily for her though I slightly pouted at the idea that even Ino wouldn't mind going after Lirin and saying it out loud.

"For me." I answered with a light tone. I winked at Ino. "You know she's just jealous I want Lirin so she wants Lirin too so I can't have her."

Haha. Maybe that wasn't such a clever line because that's exactly what Ino had pulled years ago except it was Sakura.

I noticed Ino winced a bit at the words I'd spoken and gave an apologetic look.

"Lirin is gay?" Gaara and Sasuke asked.

I glared at my brother and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Of course I found the amusing expression Sasuke had, like what the fuck? Hot chicks like hot chicks!? Bah, everything was possible. How could some girls not be attracted to other girls? Hell loads of us were damn drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm not gay," Sasuke said. "I'm bisexual." Surprised. And I didn't even ask yet. It was his way of saying he likes Uzumaki and Lirin? It would been funnier if I wasn't aware of Lirin's feelings or the fact that Hinata seems to liked or loved the same people as he did.

"I'm straight," Gaara said. I sent him a look. "What?" I shook my head. Maybe I should have told him he was the only straight person in the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the ending of the meeting everyone got out of the room and I stayed there for awhile before I made a move to try and have a word with Hinata but stopped because she was talking with Tenten.

Why can't I catch a break?

"Temari-sama," Tenten said and had an unsure smile on her face.

Hinata looked at me. Her eyes were so eerie looking and they gave me chills. Lirin sure has great taste, Hinata Hyuuga was beautiful, breath taking lovely.

"Could we talk?"

"Err...You and Me?"

"Yes, me and you."

"Uhm..." I was very reluctant to talk with Tenten. I was actually trying to move on from my liking part of her. She was fricken straight and practically with someone!

And I had amused myself being with Lirin. She was a great deal of fun especially when finding out what makes her laugh. Though when I was successful with making Lirin laugh my thoughts always drifted off to Tenten, what makes her laugh. And then the pang of knowing Neji makes her laugh didn't help me out.

I nodded and followed her in silence.

"You act different from before," She said while we walked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you usually try and make a move when you first see me," She said. "But now you don't."

"Now I don't." I said. Now I don't.

"Lost interest?" She asked. I glanced at her and wondered why she was asking such questions. Wondered why would it matter? "Or because you found someone else that's more appealing?"

Ah.

Well now I could tease.

"Jealous, hime?" I asked, walking closer to her and then reaching for her hand and holding it. She looked at me and I smiled. "Don't worry, you're still my girl."

I don't know why I did that. Maybe I wanted to just tease her, to see her reaction to it. To see if she would push me away. But I think I was the one who was caught surprise, because she just sighed and muttered something about I can't make up my mind but made no move to remove my hold on her or protest on it.

It was interesting again where she led me, it was the tree where she found me when it had started raining.

She released my hand when we got there and then sat on the grass.

"I just had to take you," She said. "Hinata would have done something to you if I hadn't."

"Okay?" I said very confused.

She looked at me and patted the spot next to her and said "Sit" I frowned slightly. I don't think we were ever that close but heeey, I already kissed her and embraced her. Of course never in such intimate terms.

I didn't like being told what to do but I just did it anyways.

"So are you and Lirin together?" She asked.

"You're still my girl," I said irritated.

She hit my shoulder lightly and I glared at her, she was also glaring back. "Yeah I may be your girl but hey you had alot of girls." She pointed out. "By the way I'm not your girl, I was just pointing out something."

I grinned. "Uh huh, so what would Hinata done to me?"

She looked up at the clouds and smiled. "Slap you"

"And you seem happy about that." I said.

"Well it would be interesting to see it. Maybe I would see it. It's not fair since I heard what Sakura said to you and I didn't get to see that."

"You mean her saying I can't keep my hands off anyone who wear panties?" I faked the hurt in my voice. "That's not true, I know some guys that wear panties, hell I won't even touch theirs even if you put a gun against my head."

She laughed. "I wouldn't want Hinata slapping you." She said after her laughter subsided. "You'd done nothing wrong."

She and I looked at each other and something was different between us. "I missed you," I ended up saying. Because I did.

"You were the one who left," She said. "You left before I could say anything, were you mad?" She asked as she looked away from me.

"You mean...when I saw you and Neji?" She nodded. "No, I had no reason to be mad at you. And I only left because I know how you like him, I didn't want to ruin your chance of being with him."

"Oh," She said. "You like me that much?"

"See, it bothered me to see you with him. But hey you like the guy. What could I do? I do like you alot, maybe that's why I feel different. At first I was just having fun. But then...I gotten to know you more even if we'd only seen each other once in awhile."

I was the one watching the clouds, and that's when she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," She said. I looked at her, she wore a smile but her eyes looked sad. She was sad for me.

"You're with him now, huh. Together." I said. "So smile now because you're happy, rigjht?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tenten-

I was quite at lost with her.

I hadn't seen her since she saw me with Neji. But I seeked her out. I don't know if she was serious about her liking me but I thought it was the best idea to tell her that I was with Neji.

_I was waiting for her to come outside, but Hinata had practically stormed out of the room, paler than usual._

_"It hurts, it hurts." She said as she hugged me, when she pulled back I asked her what hurts._

_"It hurts knowing she loves her." She told me. "She left me for Temari." _

_I didn't quite believe it but the hurt in Hinata's eyes were quite genuine. And it was odd because for a slight second I felt my heart squeeze tightly at knowing Temari was with Lirin._

And what I felt then threw me off.

It didn't help either when I practically told her I noticed changes about her. And then by telling her she doesn't flirt anymore she does it!

She held my hand and I made no protest to it. In fact when she held my hand I savored the feel of it. Her hands were smooth and softer than Neji's. She had a gentle hold but a hold nonetheless.

"Neji holds my hand like he was afraid I was going to leave him." I said out loud. Temari hadn't held my hand in that manner.

No, her hold was the kind of hold that doesn't promise forever, but now. It was...like she wasn't forcing me to be with her.

And her words, the words she'd spoken. The way she looked at me! It was no longer the playful teasing eyes I'd seen many times from her.

It was different, she was more calm like she had taken a beating from life, she had accepted it. She accepted that I won't fall for her. She had accepted that I was with Neji all the while making me laugh.

She said she missed me and I wanted to say I missed her. When I saw her that day when I was with Neji, the hurt in her eyes, it felt like I betrayed her.

She told me she had no right to be mad, that was true. I was never hers. She was always aware of how I felt, but I felt guilt. Because I didn't want her to see Neji and I. I didn't want to hurt her.

Was I jealous? Why?

I covered my face with my hands. "Damn it," I muttered.

Girls are fucking confusing. And here I thought guys were always unreasonable when they said we should write them guide books into our mind because even if they spent a life time they would never truly understand us. Hell, I cannot even understand my own.

It also didn't help having the talk with Ino. She came to me asking about Sakura if she was upset. She was worried about Sakura when her own friends were the one who gotten the bad end. She claimed that her friends understood where Sakura was coming from. Sakura hatred was not towards them, but her. I always thought Sakura's hatred for Ino was too much, I didn't know Ino as long as Sakura had, they were childhood friends as the story goes and now bitter enemies according to Sakura.

But would an enemy give up their time to check if you're alright? If I didn't know any better I swear Ino loves Sakura.

If I didn't know any better...I think...I think I like Temari...that can't be right. That's not right at all. I like Neji, I want Neji, I'm happy with him.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

A/N: **Please Read...Or Not**

Yes, most yuri would have some sexual scene by now. But no, not for me. I read some yuris in fanfiction and some of them are purely made for someone perverted imagination. Two girls together? Uh huh.

There's a different side of yuri the one that involves the process of falling in love. The problems, the confusion, the feeling!

The complication of falling in love with a girl when you're a girl and afraid of telling everyone know the truth especially your family-parents.

The complication of falling in love with a girl when you're a girl and you know damn well she's straight and likes or is going out with a guy.

The complication of realizing you're in love with your best friend/(long time ago bestfriend) who's a girl, either doesn't accept your feelings or...hates your guts.

See, and so please don't bitch at me with how many problems they have, that's real life. I don't know if it would end happily, it truly depends on how the story unfolds.

'Cause c'mon let us be honest, to those people who found themselves in similar situation, does it always end good? Nope. I know first hand.

But I promise next chapter It would be light.

Oh and my friends teases me that the story isn't quite popular because majority of people that would read yuri are guys looking for a good sex scene between two girls.

Don't worry, I defended all of you. And no, I don't care if it isn't popular because it lacks that certain aspects. Not saying it won't have any. Not saying it would have.

Kay, done!

Hope you enjoy the read and hope you tell me what you like and dislike and what I could improve.


	4. Chapter 4

"I learned to stand and walk, but sometimes I fall..And that's when I learned to get up again and continue."

-NozomiYuri

(Random moment with the Writer!) Featuring writer's best friend.

Yumi:Let's make a promise!

Nozomi: What kind?

Yumi:Never leave each other for a guy.

Nozomi:Haha, I know you won't leave me for a guy...You like girls.

Yumi:Hell yeah! (pounces on Mi-chan!) I wuvish you. B-but...you like...Like both!!

Nozomi: I...(struggles to type with yumi clinging)...kay so Yumi, my love will help me write.

Yumi: Aww, me wuv you too!!

Nozomi: Err, sorry for the random intro. Geez, I'm in a good mood! My best friend Yumi came to visit me!! Let's celebrate with me!! XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Mostly revolving around Ino in this chapter)

_We made a promise never to leave each other over a guy. _

Ino-

I wasn't sure if I was to feel weird or not. But what was I suppose to feel? You have an exotic sandy blond haired beauty and a dark haired blue eyes enigmatic beauty moping around in one room looking out of it.

I wanted to shake them, but didn't have the energy to do so because they would probably claim I'm the one acting odd.

Temari was on the bed, her back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling like there was something interesting there. She hadn't so much made a move to change out of her jersey shirt and long black and white stripes socks, her hair were up on all four making it look messier than usual but still looking great.

Lirin was sitting on my chair and had her tea on my study desk, she was mixing honey with her tea and looking so interested in the way the tea create the swirls. She had her hair up in a bun, not one single long hair of hers escaping from the tight grasp. She was wearing a white top with spaghetti strap and black sweatpants.

I cleared my throat and they still hadn't done anything. I sighed.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together, "You two need to get up and get a move on in life." I said.

They looked at me and then resumed their eh moments.

"Look! You two need to get up your lazy asses it's fricken saturday!"

Lirin stood up and then loosely put an arm around my shoulder, she squeezed my shoulder and said, "Ino-chan" I felt goose bump. "How are you?" She whispered into my ear, her breath tickling it.

"Uhm...fine..." I wasn't sure exactly what she was asking.

"Lirin!" Temari had snapped out of her own little world and looked at us. "Step away from Ino. You can't have a fling with her. You're in love with Hinata, being with Ino won't make you forget about her."

I was shocked and stuttered, "Wha-what?" Lirin didn't loosen her grip on me instead she pulled me towards her more, so that I was the one in front and then her other arm slinked around my stomach. "Li-Lirin!"

She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, "I won't even do that with you Ino-chan. But...I just...I missed holding her like this, could I stay like this with you for awhile?" She asked softly. I found myself nodding.

Temari sighed and leaned back against the wall looking away from us. It was understandable Lirin was missing Hinata, Temari would have done something similar but she wasn't missing much because she never had much.

At least Temari was brave enough to be up front with her feelings when I hide my true feelings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was with Hinata most of the time. I never had mention Lirin with her even before the break up, heck I had no reason to because I never knew they were together. If I knew I would have been constantly tormenting her about it, teasing and such. But honestly, I found it sort of disorienting how Hinata could smile and speak to everyone and not seem heart broken. She was working that hard to keep her emotion at bay and then what happens when those emotion builds and she finds herself drowning?

"Hinata," I said. "would you deliver this to Gaara?" I asked. I handed her a manila folder that contained some papers Gaara needed. She took them and nodded.

I watched her go, I even saw when she thought I wasn't looking her smile faltered. "Ah, bitter sweet." I mumbled to myself.

I was just pacing around the Konoha Student council room, I had kicked everyone out just to get a peace of mind. I left Temari and Lirin alone, it was still a saturday yet the Student Councils are busy, except for those two and they were a part of it. Out of the three, one must keep it altogether, I thought.

The door of the room swung opened, "Hinata-"

I turned and for the first time since the incident with the Temari kissing Lirin...I see her.

"Sakura," I said and perhaps the smile that formed of my lips was an obvious indication how much she affects me even when I knew I should be mad on behalf with my friends, I just couldn't bring myself to hate her.

She snapped, "Don't call me like you know me. Why the hell are you smiling, Yamanaka?"

I blinked and crossed my arms against my chest and replied cooly, "Shall I greet you with a frown and then you will question that as well?" I knew anything I do she'll be questioning.

She turned her back without answering me so I just went and said, "and I do know you." softly, she paused and then continued on. She was so cold. She wasn't even that tough when we were younger!

When Hinata came back I mentioned to her that Sakura came looking for her. She looked at me with worried eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. I told her not to worry and that I wouldn't even hurt Sakura.

"No...It's not that. I am worried she will hurt you." Hinata said. I was caught by surprised that all I managed to say was, "Why"

"You have always been kind to me, Tenten and especially Sakura even she mistreat you." She said. "So I know you won't hurt her."

"It's what I'm suppose to do," I replied. But Hinata shook her head.

"Even if you only care about Tenten and I because Sakura holds us special to her, I still appreciate the kindness you show."

I wondered what made Hinata so observant, it made me remind of Lirin. And I amused myself if being with someone most of the time makes you some what be like them?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I took a shower just before lunch. I came out of the bathroom and was greeted by the same two except now they had managed to...XBOX 360?

"Since when did we have xbox 360?" I asked.

"Lirin does," Temari replied, she was practically button pressing everything. "No! No! Lirin go down, go down, back me up!"

"You said you could handle downstairs!" Lirin groaned and I watched the screen, an armed army guy going down and then using...flame thrower to kill zombies.

"Don't be bitchin'! You got the flame thrower you lucky ass." Temari replied.

I shook my head and then just went with it, it was better than them staring out into space.

"Lirin, are you going to stay in our room now?" I asked all of a sudden, they paused the game and stared at me. "what?"

"She's sleeping with me if she is staying here." Temari said smirking. I gaped at her.

"Hey!" I said. "You guys are already game buddies, she should be my bed buddy."

Lirin laughed and hugged her stomach. "I love you guys. Truly. But I'll sleep on my own bed, I'll bring it around haha!"

"Anyways, could you guys go shower?"

"Why?" Lirin asked.

"Together?" Temari purred.

"Because you both are coming with me, we're going to go see the younger students that would be coming up here."

"Uh...right,"

Temari grabbed Lirin and pulled her up and tried to lead her into the bathroom, they were both laughing but I stopped them. "No, it's all or nothing."

"What you mean?"

"Either I'm with you guys or else you have to take shower alone."

"Heh," They grinned.

"NOooo! I'm joking!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ino Ino

I don't know what's up with those two. I never expected Lirin to be so out there as she roamed around and introduced herself to the younger students immediately gaining their love. Temari said Lirin was just like her. Geez, and I never believed it for a second. Temari did it through her bad girl image and jokes, and possibly her laughter. While I smiled and be perky. Heh. Not that great but at least we were all getting their attention.

"So you see there's alot of good things attending here," I started. "Because you could associate with other schools easily and we value academics and sports and depending on what you need you will be place on that certain school. Like if you're more of an idle person...Or you want to be all active and strong...That would be Suna School for you. Like my friends here," I pointed at Lirin and Temari who smiled at the young ones.

"AHHH!! Suna! Suna!" They chanted.

"Aww, what about me guys?" I pouted and winked at them creating another out burst of chanting.

"Konoha! Suna! Konoha!"

Lirin and Temari sandwiched me practically.

"All the young ladies I shall welcome with passion in Suna," Temari said blowing kisses.

"Erm, what about the boys?" A boy asked.

Temari pointed at me, "Boys...Boys could just go to Konoha. Not that I don't want any boys in Suna, just that girls are more prefered."

Lirin and I shook our head and it was Lirin who decided to take a turn to speak.

"It does not matter what school you are place in, it is the memories you make with the person you meet here that you should hold to your heart." She smiled, everyone, including Temari and I were dazzled. "I assure you through out the years you will create many friendship and lose some, but it is our way to never give up and keep going."

"I agree with her," A voice from the side came and the pink haired girl that was shorter than us came.

I was caught offguard by finally seeing her again. She looked at me with her emerald eyes and like the last time I ended up smiling, but this time around she didn't frown she just lifted her head slightly and then looked at the younger students. Fine, but at least she acknowledge me, I thought.

"Now if you would like a tour of the whole campus would you please follow me if there aren't any other question." She said.

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes,"

"Do you have a boyfriend already!?" The boy asked.

Sakura blushed and laughed. "Do all of you have boyfriends!?" Boys asked.

I even heard some girls saying to them, what makes you think they wouldn't go for a girl!?

"Anyone special!"

I laughed and whispered to Sakura, "Better get their attention fast. You got them asking those questions, tsk."

She took a glance at me before reverting to her casual demeanor, "Kay! No, don't have. No offense, I don't go for the younger ones. And...those three?"

Lirin, Temari and I ended up grinning and wondering what she would end up saying.

"See, those three..." She started. "They don't need a man in their lives to keep them happy. They're all strong and independent enough and know how to keep themselves happy. They're tough. So if you wanna be their special one you gotta know them, the real them. At least that's my opinion."

All "three" of us exchanged look and Temari ended up whispering to me, "Does she still think you're straight?"

I frowned at her, "I am straight" I whispered back, "I'm in love with her, that's all."

Temari ended up chuckling. "All the thing she said, man, she didn't say anything bad to us at all."

Yeah and I noticed that, I wondered if this was her way of saying she was wrong, I mean in my opinion she made it into a big deal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was forced, okay not force, but willingly followed Sakura when I was given the chance especially when she asked me to since I'm the Konoha President. We went around Konoha with the students that were interested in Konoha. I explained to them the rules and what we're expected from them. They were all silent and I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. But Sakura reassured me that it went well right after the whole touring.

It was already late in the afternoon by the time it was done.

She was also still walking with me but in utter silence, it's amazing to see her, she was wearing a white shirt underneath her blue volcom unzipped jacket and a short denim and converse. She looked much younger.

"You know they only started to ask those kind of questions when you came in," I started.

"What is this Yamanaka, blaming me for the questions?"

"Yeah, I am." I said. She looked at me and I smiled. "Lirin and Temari had alot of fans though, I think it was succesful though I have to say most of the younger students were taken away by them."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, but won't they still go for you?" She said casually. "You know, you three are popular around the campus so I don't think Konoha is losing much."

I was very caught offguard with her comments, she was complimenting me but the compliments are not coming from her, they weren't specifically coming from her since she said "they" would still go for me, she didn't say herself.

"But thanks for not dirtying our name to the younger kids." I said.

"Hmm," She remained quiet for awhile and only the echoes of our foostep through out the hall could be heard. "I was really mad then, Hinata was hurt. I couldn't help it."

"I understand," I said. "I would probably have done the same thing if I were in your spot."

She stopped walking and then I stopped too, I raised an eyebrow in question with why she stopped.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "Why are you so nice to me now?"

"It's my way of making up when I hurt you before...I'm really sorry Sakura. I'm sorry for hurting you then and even now. I try my best..." I couldn't find words to say how much I wanted her to forgive me. To become best friends with her again, to say I'd been missing her for a long time. To say I fallen in love with her...Oh damn it, Maybe I could say all those things except the last one. Step by step.

I found myself closing my eyes as my vision became blurry due to the tears.

"Don't cry..." She said, I opened my eyes and I see her emerald eyes and they were sad. "Aren't you the bubbly boy crazy Ino? C'mon you always smile when you see me even when you knew I hate you..."

I smiled weakly and wiped away my tears, "Yeah, I'm still a girl you know. I'm emotional as everyone else. You still hate me. I'll make up for it, really." I persisted slightly pouting. Okay alot of pouting and puppy dog eyes.

"You still never kicked out that habit?" She asked me while chuckling.

"I need as much ammo to win you." I replied.

"Win me?" She asked confused.

It was a good thing I was very good at concealing how I feel that I wouldn't blush as easy as others. Instead I folded my arms and replied, "Well win as in you would forgive me. What do you think I meant?"

"Ahm..."

"Heh," I smirked. "You think I like you like that Haruno?"

She glared at me and said, "Like hell why would I even wanna play with that idea." And walked away.

"Oi! Oi! It was a joke!" I shouted to her.

"Yeah, yeah, you think everything is a joke." She turned around before truly leaving me and said, "You know I missed you." She shouted. "I had no one to tease ne, piggy!" She made a peace sign.

My eyes widened and I found myself smiling even more. This is my happiest day as of the moment. At least she and I could talk without feeling...like we need to kill each other. And she missed me, I wished I would have said it to her first. I need to stop being a coward, this hit me again like how Temari is doing. She was up there never afraid to go after Tenten even when odds were against her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura-Sakura

Next day, Sunday

Tenten was with Neji now and we all decided to go out and bring him along. He was slightly not as talkative as I would have liked but he had manners especially when we went out to eat and sit, he would make sure we get our order first and get comphy in a way. Though he wasn't funny. There was nothing funny about him, his eyes were much colder to me. Well in my opinion, I've gotten to Hinata's unique eyes, but Neji was another story.

Hinata and I were sharing some dessert when the time came. I didn't mind it, she used to do it with Lirin. Lirin was fun being around with when Hinata actually brings her along. She was well mannered and made sure we go first even though we were all females and such, so there was no need but she insisted. In a way I missed Lirin and Hinata being together and I noticed Naruto's often visits or coming to see Hinata more often. I asked Hinata why he comes and hang with her so often now. Hinata confessed that Naruto admitted about liking her for awhile now. I knew deep inside Hinata was happy about it. I just wondered, since everyone knew except for Naruto, that Hinata had always loved him...I wondered where would Lirin place in Hinata's heart when all this time she still has a place for the boy. Maybe Lirin knew. Probably.

"Could we go to the beach and watch the sunset, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"What for? Wouldn't that be just a waste of time...?" Neji asked. Wrong. Wrong. He noticed Tenten's saddened face and he softened up, "But if that's what you want..." Nice save.

"No, it's fine. You probably have practice, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Neji said. Tenten smiled. Why is it people think a smile is a great way to reassure someone they're alright or happy?

I remembered Ino's smile. She always smiled at me, except her smiles never quite reached her. I'd been wondering why. And then we had that whole conversation without so much as me attacking her.

In truth when I'd seen them three I felt horrible. I had no right to insult any of them even when at least two out of three had the reputation for breaking hearts, beside everyone knew they break hearts and don't take it seriously. People who jump and try to get with them can't blame them when they already knew what they got themselves into. I was just surprised after ending my friendship with Ino how easily she forgotten about Sasuke, I mean he was the boy why we broke apart. She went through guys like nothing. I wanted to ask why, but then it wasn't my business ever.

When she had given me the towel it reminded me of why I loved being friends with her, she never had failed to be there for me...even when we're enemies known through out the campus. I'm so happy today about yesterday, she understood me completely about how I felt I'd done them wrong without saying so. It just hit me hard how I start remembering why we were so good together, we always manage to read each other like a book. She was always the smiling one even when we were younger, because I would be crying being teased by other kids.

_"Saku-chan?" She said my name and I turned away from her._

_"No! No! Don't come any closer!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. _

_She came anyway and I heard someone sitting beside me, she didn't say anything but then she pulled me to her and embraced me._

_"It's ok to cry. My daddy said If I miss my mommy I could cry and said I'll end up smiling again...'Cause I still have him. And you!" She beamed._

_I uncovered my face and looked at her and she was smiling at me and she was holding flowers. "I'll be smiling too?" I asked._

_She nodded, "Yeah, 'cause you have me! I'll protect you from all those meanies!" _

_I smiled and looked at the flower she held, "Ino-chan, why do you have flowers?"_

_She looked at them and then at me, "Aren't they pretty?" I nodded my head._

_"I grew them, daddy taught me how. Mommy used to run the flower shop...and so I said I wanna be like mommy. Daddy said mommy sell flowers because it makes people happy and loved."_

_"Oh," I said. She took one flower and put it on my left ear and handed my the rest of the flowers to me. "Ino-chan"_

_"Be happy and smile because you know I'll always love you. You are my best friend."_

_"Best friends!" We clung to each other like no tomorrow._

I blinked away the tears that were forming. Shit, shit. Damn it. Why did I lose her friendship over a stupid guy when she was...so...so loving with me. She cared for me.

"Sakura?" Hinata looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"You looked like you're in deep thought."

"Ah, yeah. Just school and you know projects and competitions coming up soon, I'm just stressing." I explained.

Sometimes people lose their chance.

They would lose someone important in their lives without realizing how much they meant to them...and never get it back.

I was hopeful enough...and took yesterday as a good sign especially with Ino smiling at me and never being all like me (attacking) I have a chance. I hope...I hope we'll be best friends again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tada! That's all for now-

Chappy dedicated to the Sakura/Ino relationship. Yaaay.

I couldn't resist writing about them especially when my Yumi chan is here. She's my best friend after all and no guys could ever replace her in my heart...or...err..girls. She's my girl! (we're just bestfriends lol)

I would never forget how important she is in my life, she taught me my first swear words and was there when I got my first kiss and gotten into my first fight and heart break. She said she's going to be there when I lose it, ha! Silly, silly, Yumi-chan. She doesn't censor her mouth much. xD So I took a couple days not updating cause I was spending time with her!! I ain't apologizin for it.

By the way, Thank you so much for the reviews, especially when knowing people could relate to it, it means alot. Good luck with life my readers!

See you next chapter!

P.S. Haha, I wrote something in the chapter that I did VERY much on purpose to establish Saku/Ino. Or at least...hints. o.o


	5. Chapter 5

A/N (Random Moment with the author and her friend Yumi-chan, don't need to read this)

To the girl...who has "Thatgirllovethisgirl" I also like t.a.t.u, yeah I know about what it stands for lol. Also thanks for saying you love me and uhm proposal? haha.

_"It's because you tempt me with that smile of yours and baby tempt me not for I'll have you begging."_

_NozomiYuri_

_(Yumi: Oh you were so distracted) _

_"Distraction is just another means to say she had nothing on her mind but you"_

_Yumi _

_Mi: Heeey, that qualifies you as well except it's not "you" it would be "them"_

_Yumi: Aww I'm touch you know me so well_

_Mi: (twitch) And hey I make the quotes you don't lmao, but i like it. I'ma beat it down just watch_

_(deleted a whole paragraph of what we did and the party)_

_Yumi: (skimming through mi's ipod) Birthday sex! Hey didn't I play this during your birthday?_

_Mi: Yupp, thanks yeah, right around all the underage kiddies and strict family._

_Yumi: Your mom likes the song, she was laughing. It was just...and beside You were dancing to it and singing it._

_Mi: Nice beat and catcchy leave me alone it was my bday haha, and my mom is...well she's...not old fashion. You know her, gee she loves to party more than me._

_Yumi: Mi, did I mention I love your music? (is listening to her ipod) Sheeeeeet. You have some sexy songs and dance songs and songs that goes straight to your heart._

_Mi: And this is why I'm hurrying with this chappie, my muuuusic. _

_Yumi: You gotta do your hw first._

_Mi:.....Hahahaha....hw....Gaaah! _

_Yumi: C'mon, remember you have the reputation of being one of the top smart student in school...who sooo don't act like one._

_Mi: It's because I hang out with the most colorful people. _

_Yumi: Could I be purple?_

_Mi: Ahm...suuuure?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

I was going crazy underneath my cold exterior, ok, pathetic! I had been button smashing everytime I get a chance against Lirin and even the online people who calls themselves the "great one", hehe, living with their mamas probably. Their battle war cry through their mic irritated me as they swore alot and boast so much about who they killed or who they're hunting down. It irritated me. These guys I were playing with have no sense at times, they were too caught up with the chase and had no real idea what's going on.

Boom and they walked into my trap, I scored and just right about the time I was going to join in the victory mouth off the XBOX started blinking read. Oh, shit. Is it the ring of death?

So now the chance of distracting myself was gone, or temporarily out of order as Lirin tried to tweak it into working, she didn't know what to do because she was no techno geek or anything like that and said she wish she was because now she can't play anymore and she wanted to kill some zombies with her luck of getting great ammo, there's no doubt about it.

But I noticed something different about us, as Ino was actually doing her homework and Lirin and I still not doing anything, not even homework.

"Lirin, don't you have high marks for your grade?" I asked.

She looked at me and scratched her head and shrugged, she was modest, but through out Suna, she was known as a genius, that's why Gaara never even so much question some of the things she does.

"It doesn't matter if I am smart or not, if I don't make use of it then it is useless." She pointed out, "so it's useless," Apparently since she's not making good use of it. Her books were stacked up to the side next to her bed. There were now three bed in the room, luckily for us, we had connections that we always have alot of space for more even now. I mean, we had a mini fridge and everything and a couch as well. We were very much lucky but we never as so much showed off our room, it was our space after all, can't let random whoevers come.

"You know what I'm going to do?"

"What?"

"So tomorrow, the project of showing people who I am...or say express myself."

"Okaaay," Ino and Lirin said it in the same manner that I looked at them and sighed. Sometimes I have a feeling they have no faith in me, but then they're still here.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

I don't know why but when Lirin moved in we caught sight of her clothes and her taste in undergarments were...not what we expected, they weren't plain. They were laces and some with design that made me laugh and I asked her if it even covers the spot and she blushed and strictly forbidden me from touching her undergarments and I was just asking questions and I defended myself saying why the hell would I even want it.

There were only two closets thing, so Ino and I decided to split it, half goes to mine and others to hers. I forgot that I hadn't put away some of my clothes so when Lirin caught sight of a red dress with a very sexy cut, she couldn't resist but beg me to wear it for the project just to see people's reaction. I said no, plentiful times but by then Ino had finished her homework and joined in. I was double team, two against one. But I remain still, a No, is a No.

"But think of the younger students...how happy you'll make them," Ino said.

"Think of us," Lirin added.

"Uh huh and I am also thinking of all those perverted guys how HAPPY I'll make them, so no thanks." I said. "Beside I don't want to be the only one who would wear that! I mean..." I blushed slightly.

"What is this...?" Lirin asked noticing my shy expression. "Temari..."

"You know..." Ino went on.

I knew the looks and I wanted to run away.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Later that day after both of them calm down I realized Lirin's posture, it wasn't relax as before. I had alot of girls so I knew those kind of frustrated postures, she was stiff sitting on the study chair and she looked slightly irritated with her work. I wondered if she didn't get her daily tea with honey.

I tapped her on her shoulder when she actually had time to burry herself under all those text books, she slightly was jumpy and under my scrutinizing gaze that had me thinking a mile a minute, she had started blushing.

I found myself smirking and all I wanted was to tease her, it's not everyday you actually find out what their buttons are for certain things...

"Do you want help?" I asked just standing beside her.

"Do..I want help...?" She was truly confused, maybe she was trying to figure out what I meant by that. "With...uhm...no."

"Are you sure? It will help you relax more especially when you have someone's help."

"Shouldn't you be doing your own?" She said, not even bothering to look at me. Oh yeah, she was definitely not in a good mood.

"Oh yeah. I like to do mines with someone usually." I replied. "It's much fun that way, 'cause two minds are greater than one. Think of all the ideas."

"No kidding," She said and she finally did look at me and then as if she'd just caught on she frowned and turned away. "and it feels much better being with someone so..."

"Soft and delicious." I said when she didn't finish the sentence.

"Ok, I give." She said turning the chair around completely and now it was her turn to scrutinize me. "What help do you need?"

I chuckled. "I need help with my speech tomorrow. I'm not good with stringing words together to create the greatest impact."

She laughed at that and I didn't get it. I was...well...I was being honest. "Are you sure? And how exactly do you fluster all those girls?"

"Ahm...my good looks?" I grinned. She laughed more. "Hey!" I said. "Am I not good looking? You know I'm sexy."

"Sure you are." She rolled her eyes though she was smiling so I knew she wasn't being serious about the way she made it sound sooo sarcastic." Anyways, I'll help but it's all you."

"All me?"

"Make yourself vulnerable and let her know, don't be afraid to say it."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She took the pencil she held in her hand and pulled her hair back and she twisted the pencil around with it and I was kind of surprised when the pencil and the hair that was put up just now stayed put. It was a messy sexy look.

"You're a player. If you say how you feel out there in the open you make yourself vulnerable and be hurt."

"Are you trying to get me killed? You know if you hate me just say so." I glared at her.

"No, just...be honest. What do you want?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time I had a whole talk with someone who I pegged was so innocent, that image was soon gone. How the hell could that girl speak those words and have me creating imagery in my head. I ended up asking her if she was a virgin and she is! But then I asked her why she looked so stiff and she said she was just feeling sick and then she asked me why what did I think but then she was smart enough to put two and two.. that my silence with a sheepish smile on... she called me a pervert and I said to her I was just being realistic. And then just to add into her sickiness, I asked when she speaks of those things does she imagine Hinata in her head, that didn't go so well as I was kicked out of my own fricken dorm room no less.

But hell at least I know who she thinks about, I laughed.

After awhile I craved myself some ice cream and found myself going down to the lounge, get me some.

I saw a couple of my classmates and nodded my head in acknowledge 'Hey, too lazy to say anything, too cool for words, so I'll be lame and nod my head.'

I forgot to mention Lirin that I had read her book, err. I think it was a book, or maybe it was her thoughts, how she sees it. Though I swear it was a book, a story. If not then hell she...well...she's writing about her feelings. Maybe I should confess how nosy I become by seeing some awesome cover of a book with a spiraling tattoo that were hand drawn into the cover. She likes laces, she likes tattoo. Who knew?

_First and only_

_A discovery, I had never as so much looked at someone the way I looked at her. I knew the way I gaze at her was different from the way I gaze at others. Because my heart would feel heavy and then I get the feeling of being caught. Is it wrong to look? I never thought so, but I changed my mind. Perhaps there was always a line in everything, do you cross it? Do I cross it? In a way, I always wanted to know what would happen if I was so different from the rest. Would I be able to breath without feeling the heavy load that has been in my heart for so long because I thought it wrong? Or taught by others it is wrong?_

_I was older, far much wiser, so why do I insist on following what is supposedly wrong. "supposedly", I had written a letter to a friend of mine confessing I found myself in uncharted waters, that at times I just feel like the waves are too big and I can't get over them, and my friends reply was, "Why must you go over the waves?" Indeed, why must I? A reply would be in order, but then I ended up going to the beach myself to test out something, what would happen if I just let it take me? Be within the wave, you must believe me when I say the feeling is sort of...not normal. How dull my explanation is, it does justify how I had truly felt then._

_I had went under the violent waves and I held my eyes closed and haven't felt so much the violence that the waves had held as the image of something to fear. I opened my eyes, and It was calm within, and I swam deeper, yes, it gets cooler and I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of cold salty water surrounding my body and stressed mind, I was relax.. For awhile, I forgot that I was underwater and that I would need to take another breath. When I finally had reach shore I ended the day with a smile._

_So if violent unpredictable waves could be so peaceful within...How would it feel to reach someone's heart? _

_Someone who's quiet with troubling eyes.I sighed. I wrote to my friend, what if I finally know what it feels to like someone, but it's not who people say someone like me, a girl, should like...another girl?_

_My friend replied like the usual, with a question, "Do you wish to please those people?" Of course not, I don't even know them, they don't know me. I wish to please myself, and please myself I shall. Who knew simple words could lead to so much. _

_And I was then determine to have her mine, to hell with the world, all I care is what she feels about me._

_Hopefully...Hopefully...It's what my heart wants to hear she says. _

I had plopped myself down on one of those comfortable chairs I loved so much that I had fallen asleep many times before when I had those days of not attending class, boy were those plentiful days.

Okay, maybe that was Lirin's diary I had read. Now I feel more like a prick for reading it but then I realized how raw her feelings are. Because there was no pretending with her.

What about me? How do I feel? About Tenten? About her being with someone else. But she's so happy. I don't want to ruin her happiness.

I had never claim her heart, and she never had given it to me. To her, I am a friend. A friend who...is sad.

I found myself tearing a bit. I hate it. If I was to be selfish and think about myself I wouldn't even care if she was with that Neji guy.

Damn, Lirin. She thinks she could do vodoo mind tricks on me, making me ponder about things I shouldn't even bother with. The right thing to do is move on. I'm getting sick of sitting around and doing nothing about it.

So why did all of a sudden my body had a mind of it's own as I went to find her, I knew where she would be at this exact hour unless something change. I wasn't stalking her. I learned all her schedule by 'borrowing' it from the office, I thought it be easier to not see her, okay who was I kidding? Hell she was from a different school entirely I didn't need to worry about seeing her around. I was just finding a good excuse to see her, even if not be with her the way I want to. At least be apart of her life.

I'll have her and I could love her, just now a bit different.

I caught sight of her, not exactly where I expected her to be because she was none in her usual place. She was sitting by the abandoned fountain. I remembered the fountain with the beautiful woman in the middle, sitting as if she was left alone in this world. And for a second Tenten looked like she was left alone. I cleared my throat as my way of announcing she wasn't alone. She turned and saw me and I thought I saw her eyes light up but maybe that's just on my side, me wishing that she some how, even if a little she likes me.

"Hey there, stranger." I said going close enough to fountain and her without being considered envading someone's space.

"Hey, how'd you been?"

"Great," I said smiling at her. "You? Getting some action?" I joked. Ouch. Why'd I have to say that.

She blushed at my question. Oh hell. I was sure stupid to ask that question. Note to self never ask a question when you don't really wanna know the answer to it.

She stood up and gave a long sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing."

"I know I'm a blonde and all but I'm not stupid." She laughed.

"Really? I never noticed." She winked at me. I ended up blushing lightly from a mere wink. "Don't worry I never considered you stupid yet."

"Heeey!" I pouted. "What's with the yet?"

"Well who knows you might end up doing something stupid." She was so cute.

"Doing something stupid doesn't make me stupid..." I frowned. "I just sounded stupid didn't I?" She nodded. "You're full of nice."

She laughed.

"Hey, Temari, what do you want?" Loaded question.

I looked up in the sky and sighed. "I want you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lirin-

I hurriedly followed Temari back to the dorm room, I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Hey, that was my bad again, right? Ruined the moment." She said not quite meeting me in the eyes.

"I...I didn't know you were going to walk that way, no one really does..."

She grinned. "Scaring girls away" It was our own little joke."So...you just couldn't resist huh?" She said smirking at me.

I didn't reply to that, it's like a bait.

She laughed.

"Lirin, I kissed Tenten." She said softly and looking away from me. "..She...she didn't stop me..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uhm....Haha, I'll end it here. xD

About the waves, going under it, it's very calm. I should know haha. see I love to swim and during around winter...december to march, the waves are crazy and my friends and I are also crazy because we like to swim at that time alot even when the lifeguards says it could break your neck or something haha. They were always calling out warnings everytime. But you see my fave , jumping off this...tweny feet rock at the same time a huge wave coming in. ahha, dangerous...yes and yes, the waves could drown you...heck we were in like small lil cave we call "toilet bowl" and my friends brother and his friend got swept in O.o and the waves inside were like crashing against the wall of it like nuts and scary. So my friend and I jumped in and stayed deep enough not to be affected not to get into the scary waves. As you could see we're okay. xD and as usual I can't wait for winter. It doesn't snow here, buuut the beaches are nice.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

How come when you're in love you suddenly discover there's a poetic side of you? Or some weird side, like oh my gosh I actually blush? No way ha!

Suddenly your day becomes brighter and you have so much energy even though...

just last night you stayed up talking and thinking and dreaming about your baby-my baby.

I'll just put it simple, I love everything about you!

From the way you talk and your "six" and random side of you.

From the sweet way...love it, "No touchie my baby!"

I just wanna kiss you, feel your warm breath against my skin! And lots! That kind of hot I don't mind ;)

Tryin' to keep it Pg 13, haha

I love you

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Lirin-

Beyond speechless she left me with that little confession of hers. A head ache was ruining my process of thoughts.

"You kissed her."

"No,"

"No?"

"Yes,"

"What?" My british accent even more apparent with my confused state. "Bloody hell, are you out of your mind? You went on snogging her?"

"Snogging? You mean sex?"

"No! Snogging is just kissing." I sighed putting a hand on my forehead and wondering about it. "You did nothing more than kiss her, right?"

"Well..."

"Temari!"

"Okay, just kissing, but heh I would have wanted--"

"Thank heaven you didn't." I said sighing in relief. She raised an eyebrow. "It's not that I'm not rooting for you and her, it's because you are messing with a couple who are in love."

She bit her lower lip but she didn't look guilty or even felt bad about it. No, her eyes shows something else. "You don't care a fig about her being with Neji do you?"

"You're accent is getting stronger." She mumbled, she caught the look I was giving her and shrugged, "I don't give a damn about the guy. I do give a damn about her being with him, hell you think I want her with him!?"

"Then why did you never made a move?"

"Because she's f-ing straight. Or not. I don't know. She's confusing me. I expected her to slap me, resist me, but never kiss me back. She let me hold her hand and then tells me she's with mr. ice cold emotionless sighs and look sad and I want to make her smile, take that damn sad expression of her face, tried to make some jokes. But eventually had her laughing and I kissed her, she kissed me back."

"And then?"

She threw her hands up in the air clearly frustrated, looking like she hates me or hate what I'm asking, or just hate talking about it.

"I ran away, you should have seen her expression."

"It gave you a fright?"

She rolled her eyes, "British and your expression. I was fricken scared, thought she'd be mad but she was like...she...loved it? And then I ran for it, because I'm bloody hell brilliant." Faking a british accent at the last part.

"You left her?"

"I did,"

"Why?"

"Oh because I'm stupid!" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously I wasn't using my brain, hell if I was I wouldn't be running away. Who denies to be intimate with someone they find sooo f-ing irresistable, delicious...mhmmm."

I opened my mouth to say something and closed it and then talked again, "You're right that is stupid."

She let out a groan and I chuckled.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Tenten-

She kissed me. I kissed her. Anyway I looked at it, I cheated on Neji. Even if that kiss never happened, I was emotionally in turmoil between he and Temari. He noticed it too.

I was angry with him when he said I couldn't speak to Temari. I didn't know then why he was so determined to stop my contact with her, it was pure friendship on my part I said. But he wasn't blind was he?

Because when she kissed me, I stopped denying it. I like Temari, want her too.

I realized so much about her in that kiss, who knew you could? She was the seducer through anyone eyes. She loves to see you react when she makes a move, that's how she is. She was an absolute tease.

One would assume a tease was just playful, that's it. You could never ask for too much, could never put your heart out there, because they'll be pulling strings with you. Don't know when they're serious.

But it wasn't like that with her.

What kind of person that would only play with you...care about you so much would rather let you be happy while she hurts?

She'd been trying to make me smile with her sense of humor I always liked. It was the sense of humor that would cause someone to blush and stutter at times, or just be so confused and laugh because of the way she tells her joke, so animated especially with her eyes, the eyes that never so much left my own. It was different from what I was used to. She was close with her friends, people sometimes find them too close. She had the intensity in a lover you would crave for. Wouldn't you want someone you love so much to look at you in that sort of hungry raw desire? Unmasked. No pretending.

Like the way she admits when she knew already, she likes me. She wants me happy. She wants me to smile. Everything she seems to want was about me but for me...

I wished Neji was that blunt, then again he had other things with his life he worries about.

It's aweful to compare.

But her kiss was so different. Not because she was a girl. (even though that be the obvious)

It was the way she kissed me. Someone that looks at you with eyes that just seems to want to undress you and then kiss you so...so...she was so gentle, like she was savoring the feel of it. It felt like a first kiss, soft and innocent. She was the one who just kiss me on the lips, just lips and nothing more, she pulled me close to her and then I was the one that made the move, I wanted my tongue in her and feel her. I did just that as I licked her lips and she was taken aback and had her mouth slightly open and I took it as a chance, I found the blush creeping into her cheeks was so cute that I just had to make sure not to close my eyes just to see. But she wasn't about to give up at that. She wrapped her arms around me and I found my hands having their own mind because all they seem to want to do it practically rip away the barrier that restricted me from truly feeling her. I wanted to feel her.

But she pulled back. Her eyes were hazy and dreamy like and so that was the answer if she enjoyed it as much as I did, she was out of breath like me. But when she practically ran away with a pained look, I felt like an idiot.

I was with Neji. She just remembered then. I should have been the one to stop her. Should have, could have, but didn't. I didn't want it to stop with her.

I found myself running a finger over my own lips, I wanted to kiss her.

Like how she was, I would be just as honest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari-

I sighed awaiting for my turn to present to alot of people who had judged me before and actually never knew me. Hell I don't think they even could tell me what I want in life.

It was rather soft of me to let my friends get their way. We compromised. I wasn't going to wear a red dress at that, red dress is short for a walking sex bomb in my case. I didn't want to be the tease. So far from that now.

I think they saw it too, that's why they easily made a 'deal'. With Lirin's help...or whatever help that was, I thought expressing myself wouldn't be bad. Just be comfortable, wore a white tank top and some black jeans and my lucky necklace with two pendant, one standing for fortune like good happenings, and one for love.

I just wished, even now, I wished she was out there, and be the one listening because it was meant for her and no one else. I wanted her to know me.

"I thought I knew myself, I was sure of myself until you came along. I thought I had it all, just having fun and never taking anything seriously was the way for me.

I was smart, I work hard, I had friends that would always be there for me, and I thought nothing was missing. Until you came, or until I came unwelcome into your life, I guess." I paused.

I wasn't even reading anything, just speaking it. The best way, put myself out there and let myself be vulnerable because I am...

"A bit of a tease I was when it comes to you, the way you reacted to me was something I didn't want to miss out on. But then I like you. I still do, maybe even more.

Between you and I, to others we're almost strangers, but I know you and you know me. You have a kind heart that your friends could see, that's why they love you. You're so sweet, so lovely, like a flower that blooms everyday.

You were kind to me, listened to me, put up with me even when you possibly hate the way I tease you. You held my hand after all...Shoved my words back at me. Smiled but with sad eyes...it's torture.

So let me just say...honestly...because you deserve nothing but the best and right now the only thing I could say is I never as so much lied to you about the way I felt.

I don't like seeing you with him, or even knowing you want him. I don't want to think about you and him or anyone else for that matter. I want it to be me and you, you and me.

I was never the jealous nor the possessive one and even if I was, you were never mine to begin with, I admit it is killing me. To want you and not have you. So close but not.

I still want to tease you to please you because I like you...care actually...I want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy you know...even when...even when..."

I struggled to finish, express myself project? Don't they know underneath it all, I break. I cry and hurt like everyone else...I love her, don't I? I think so, yeah I do because I never so much felt this kind of pain inflicted inside of me.

I took a deep breath and took a glance at my two best friends who were silently waiting for me to finish, their eyes told it all. I must finish.

"Even when it means he'll be the one to make you happy and not I. At least it was you...you I am in love with. You I'd been wanting. You...you making me realise so much things about me.

At least I could say I was always honest with it. I never let the chance go by without expressing myself when it comes to you because I was afraid...What would happen if I never said it so? Would

have I known you like I do now? Would I had even the chance to...If I never made the move to say what I want or do what I want, then this wouldn't be happening. Even if I'm in pain, I'm

happy because all in all, I gotten to know you, know my girl, of course. Not just for being cute but know you...as a person. I love you."

In the end, it was like a relief for me to say it. But then a waste because all of these people watching me heard me confess and yet the one I wanted to confess it to was probably no where in sight. Hell they don't even know who I'm confessing to.

But then I was wrong.

She had been there all along, in the middle of the crowd, her eyes never leaving mines as we connected and it seems we were all alone in the world. She heard it all. I don't think she ever took her eyes of me...has she been watching me and listening to me the whole time?

I felt like drowning with so many emotion and to relieve myself...the seriousness, the things I just said...I did a peace sign and smirked. Yeah, way to go.

Even now, I hope, still hope she'll be mine one day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tada!!! Let's finish this chappie here. Yay, Temari! That's the way to go, don't be afraid to ever say how you feel because you may lose your chance. ^^

The necklace Temari had, I actually had it. "had" being that I gave it to someone else, haha. Yes, to someone special. My cousin Kat, she was broken hearted with her first love leaving her for her best friend, gosh it was a torture for me seeing her cry and just hold her close. I gave it to her. I said wear this and even when you're heart broken and down, You know Ate (sis/me) would always love you and never fail to be there when you need me! I'm her lucky charm, I said. Haha, kind of funny, because soon after she met Von, and they're still together and yes, she definitely wears my necklace. Its her favorite. It was my favorite too... Anyways Kat and I, haha, funny funny. I remembered we were at Mickie D's and there's this guy she was checking out haha, he works there! XD I was the one who said hello and talked to the guy and she's like "ate, bakit dika takot magsalita sa manga lalake?" (sis, why are you not afraid to talk to guys) and I said, If I'm just sitting here and doing nothing, nothing would ever happen. At least when I talk to the guy, we're talking, something is happening instead of saying "what if" that be torture for everyone else right? So when we went night swimming she saw this guy and had this "crush at first sight" and she was too chicken, I kept telling her just talk, just ask, what's wrong with that. In the end, I pulled her with me and she was by my side the whole time I asked stuff with her "crush" haha even got the number for her.

Of course, there was this other guy who asked for mine but I said I had no phone...hell I was in vacation in PH, didnt even know my number, and Kat was so protective of me, threatened to slap the guy if he came any closer! XD haha, kinda scary too cuz then his drunk friend comes in and say why dont i just give him the number, and even pulled me to him. Hard to go away from someone when you're in the water. And then my other cousins came! And threatend the guy, hahaha. -.-; now that i think of it they threaten alot of guys that come close to me. haha march 2007, best awesomest vacation so far x3


End file.
